The Demon Inside
by Phoebe Turner
Summary: Set after Charmed and Dangerous. The source is taking over Cole's body and Phoebe has a premonition of him Killing Paige. *Updated!* PG-13 for a little cursing and violence. Nothing the show doesn't have!
1. Intro

~*The Demon Inside*~

This is set after the Episode Charmed and Dangerous

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed... heck I haven't even met any of the cast! 

Intro

Cole stood in the basement of the Halliwell manor creating an energy ball with what used to be the sources power. To him it was great to have his powers back but he knew telling one of the Halliwell sisters would be a mistake so, he kept it a secret.

"Cole?" Phoebe's voice came from upstairs and he heard the basement door open.

The energy ball in his hands disappeared as Phoebe started walking down the steps.

"Hey there!" Phoebe said with a grin spread from ear to ear. She walked up to Cole wrapping her arms around his neck. "How's my sweetie?"

Shrugging Phoebe off Cole started for the steps. "I have to go do something." He told her.

"Uh... ok. I'll be... here" Phoebe said with a bit of shock and hurt in her voice.

Cole looked back at Phoebe and smiled slightly. "I just need to think about some stuff." The truth was Cole felt horrible he could feel a demon welling up inside screaming to get out, screaming to have some demonic fun, and he wasn't about to let Phoebe or her sisters take it away.


	2. Chapter One

Phoebe heard the front door slam upstairs. She walked to the punching bag set in the middle of the room eyeing it as if it was the source. Fighting him the other day had brought some feelings of Prue's death back to her and Piper.

"You took my sister away you bastard!" She shouted as she took a kick at the bag. She punched it several times. "Prue..." Phoebe went into a fury of punches and kicks against the punching bag until she felt blood pour from her knuckles and saw it covering the punching bag. Hugging the bag Phoebe let herself fall to her knees using it as support to stay up. "I'm sorry Prue. It's my fault."

As she stood she realized her white top and jeans had blood stains all over it and she felt her knuckles burning with pain. "Damn!" She remarked and took off for the laundry room.

******

Cole stopped. His hands were wrapped tightly around a young witches neck. Her face was turning blue as he let her collapse to the floor, barely breathing.

"What am I doing?" He asked himself.

The girl got up to her hands and knees coughing. "Please... What do you want?"

A voice came from Cole's mouth unlike his own. It was deeper, darker, scarier. "I want you dead witch!" He picked her back up by her throat with one hand and created an energy ball with the other. "Say hello to Prue Halliwell for me."

With her eyes tightly closed the girl gave out a deafening scream that caused Cole to topple over letting her go. He held his ears as she struggled to get up and run.

******

"Phoebe? Piper? Anyone?" Paige hollered as she walked in the door and threw her coat to the side. She walked into the living room. "Cole? Leo?" Walking into the kitchen she noticed a sheet of paper on the counter.

Paige,

I had to go out to the store and stuff but, I'll be back soon and we can 

go to lunch then! 

p.s.

Piper said she had to work early today because she has some last minute 

planning to do for that big concert at P3 so she can't come.

Phoebe

Paige looked at her watch. It was 12:30. Her lunch break was only forty five minutes and it took fifteen to get to the manor. Phoebe was supposed to have ordered Chinese for the three of them that way they could have some "sisterly bonding time" as Leo called it.

"I'm not going to have time." Paige told her self as she grabbed a pencil and wrote on the sheet.

Phoebe,

I have work. I can't keep ditching it so I'll pick up something on the 

way back. Next time call so I don't have to waste my time driving home!

Paige

Paige sighed and walked to the door. She was actually looking forward to eating Chinese.

******

"Up more... No down a little!" Piper instructed a high school boy who had just started working at P3 a half an hour earlier. "Perfect!" She called to him as she looked at the banner that said "Boy Band Night!"

"Boy band night?" The high schooler asked as he stepped down from the ladder.

"Yeah, It's just one of those things that I hope bring in a bigger audience. Johnny can you hang these posters outside?" She handed him a stack of flyers.

"So who's showing up tonight?" 

"It's a surprise. No one knows." She gave him a wink and tilted her head towards the door signaling for him to get to work.

Grabbing the phone Piper decided to call Phoebe and Paige to apologize for missing the lunch. When she dial she got the answering machine.

"Hey Paige, Phoebe. I am really sorry I couldn't make it I totally forgot about this boy band night ." She smiled to herself. "You two should come. Paige, who knows what hotties you could meet at an all Boy band night?" She paused. "Well, call just to let me know so I can be waiting for you!" She hung up the phone and turn to a pile of bills. "Can't hurt to get some of this done." She said to herself and reached for a pen.

******

Phoebe ran into the house rasping for breath as she realized it was after two. "Paige?!" It was silent. "Maybe I didn't make her wait?" She questioned as she walked towards the kitchen seeing a message. She pressed the button. Piper's voice filled the room.

"Hey Paige, Phoebe. I am really sorry I couldn't make it I totally forgot about this boy band night,"

"Nice excuse..." Phoebe said.

"and I'll be here all day and into most of the night to make sure everything runs as smooth as oil."

"Checking out all the guys set up you mean. What would Leo think?"

"You two should come. Paige, who knows what hotties you could meet at an all Boy band night?"

"Who knows what hotties I could meet?!" She joked.

"Well, call just to let me know so I can be waiting for you!" The answering machine beeped signaling that was the end of the message.

Phoebe walked into the kitchen and read Paige's note. She picked up the note to throw it away when a premonition hit her.

Cole. Paige. Cole using an energy one like the source had on Paige.

"Oh my god!" Phoebe cried out as she came from the premonition. "Paige!"

******

Cole walked down the streets of San Francisco. He couldn't believe what he had almost done but he couldn't help but feel like he should go back and finish the job.

"No!" He told himself as he walked to the nearest phone. "I need to tell Phoebe."

'But Phoebe will take away your power. You don't want that!' A voice said inside his head.

"No I don't..." Shaking his head to get rid of the voice, Cole spotted a phone and walked up to it. 

'Stop yourself! Imagine the power you have. To defeat the Charmed Ones.'

"I love Phoebe." He told himself as he picked the phone up and dialed the number for the manor.

"Hi. You've reached the Halliwell residence!" Piper's voice said.

"Paige is probably on the other line! So we can't get to the phone!" Phoebe's voice Chimed in.

"Hey..." Paige voice was heard slightly in the background.

"Leave a message!" The three said together.

"Phoebe, it's Cole." His voice shook as he talked. "I...I..."

'Don't let her do it Belthazar! Don't let a witch take away your power again! You need to keep it a secret!

His voice shook as he talked. "I... am not normal."

'You're making a mistake! With or without you I will kill your witch!' The voice hollered at him.

"You need to help me before I kill someone. I'm coming to the manor. Be there and be ready with your sisters just in case."

******

"Sorry Miss Matthews isn't in. She never came back from lunch break." A receptionist tole Phoebe. "Should I leave her a message?"

"Uh... just tell her to get home." Phoebe hung up. A knot felt like it was forming in her stomach. "Side tracked on the way to work. Cole did not kill her!" Phoebe tried to assure herself but couldn't. She lifted the phone and dialed Piper's work number.

"Hello? P3." An unfamiliar male voice said.

"Hi? Is Piper there?" Phoebe asked. 

"No sorry. She went out because the milk was spoiling. May I ask who this is?" 

"Her sister. Do you know when she'll be back? It's really important!" 

"She left about ten minutes ago. I guess she should be back in twenty minutes. I'd suggest her cell phone but she left it at the bar."

Phoebe sighed. "You've got to be kidding me. I'm coming over." She informed the boy and hung up. She picked up the phone and dialed one more number crossing her fingers.

******

"Piper. You're sister called." John said as she walked into P3. "Said it was really important and she'd be right over."

Piper grabbed her cell phone and sighed. "Did she say it was super important because I just came back to get this. We have family emergencies all the time."

"She sounded pretty worried."

"Knowing Phoebe she probably decided to come to the concert and shrunk the outfit she was going to wear." Piper faked a smile. "Ok I have to go pick up more Cray paper, Printer paper, ink, plus I need to get 100 more flyers and schedule tomorrows acts because I realized Donnelly, my new assistant manager 'forgot' to book some one!" She pointed to a stack of papers on the bar top. "Look at that paper work." 

John looked at the papers. "Where's all of your other workers?"

"Busy..."

"Oh well, you have me you know. I can get some stuff?"

"No you still have cleaning and decorating." She looked at the clock it was three sharp. "The bands will be here in about an hour and I need you to hook up the equipment too. Tell her to call me if it's really important." She put her cell phone in her coat pocket. "Bye!"

******

Phoebe flew out the door with her cell phone. She hadn't noticed there were messages so she missed Cole's completely. Her attempt to call Paige's cell phone was a failure. No one answered. No matter how many times she told herself Phoebe couldn't cut the Premonition from her thoughts. 

Cole would never do something so evil to her... to Paige. And how did he have the sources power? Had he kept it a secret? "No... Cole wouldn't do something like that to me." She looked up and down the street for the taxi she had called. "Or at least I hope not."

Short Chapter! I know but I hate making long chapters. And this is a long chapter to me.... 

Please reply and make me write more!

Blessed be!! :)


	3. Chapter Two

Cole walked inside the manor. "Phoebe?!" He called out. "Please say your here." 

'The witch is afraid of you. She ran from you.' The source was talking. It wasn't until now that Cole realized who it was. 'You're slipping into my control Belthazar. Soon, with your body, I will kill the Charmed ones and all good.'

"You have no control over me!" Cole yelled.

'Shall I proove it?' The source asked but didn't wait for an answer. In Cole's hands an energy ball was shaped.

******

Paige walked inside carrying bags and bags of clothing and her dead cell phone. She started to walk upstairs when she heard Cole. "Just leave her out of it." Setting the bags on the step she walked into the living room where she heard Cole's voice.

"Cole?" He had his back turned to her but when he turned around she saw the source's face. "Oh my god..."

******

Phoebe ran into P3 toppling over chairs on her way to the bar. "Piper!" She saw a boy on the stage hooking up amplifiers. He immediatly pu down the cord he was holding and walked to Phoebe..

"You must be her sister I was talking to." He looked her up and down. His pimply face smiled.

'Oh god...' Phoebe said in her head.

"Where's Piper?"

"Phoebe right? I'm John." He winked shifting his scrawny body.

"Where's Piper?" Phoebe repeated herself slowly.

"What's the rush?"

"I swear..." She grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him until he was two inches from her face. "If you don't tell me where my damn sister is I'm going to hurt you!"

"Geez babe." He shrugged her off. "She's at the store I told you that. She came back for her Cell so you can call her."

"You didn't stop her? I told you it was important." Phoebe wanted to take his scrawny body and snap it in half because of how stupid he acted.

"She was really busy. She's the boss."

Phoebe walked behind the bar to the phone and dialed Piper's cell number.

******

Jumping back into her car Piper crossed getting milk and cray paper of her list of things to do. She set the bag on the passengers seat and started the engine. 'Only a million more things to do before seven.' She told her self.

The phone started to ring and she picked it up. "Hello?"

"Piper!" Phoebe was on the other end. She sounded exhausted and surprised. She paused for a second and lowered her voice. "I've been trying to call you and Paige for the past hour. I have really bad news. I had a premonition of Cole killing Paige and he used the source's power so I'm guessing some how the source took over his body or the power is making him evil." She explained with out taking a breath.

"Phoebe... Where was your premonition at?" Piper asked.

She hadn't thought of that. Just of contacting her sisters. She thought hard back to the premonition. She saw a grandfather clock and their furniture. 

"It was at the manor... oh my god Piper."

"You left the manor?" Piper scolded. 

"I wasn't thinking. I was just so worried."

"Listen. I'm heading to P3 now I'll pick you up." 

"Piper, what if she's already..."

She was cut off by Piper. "Stop Phoebe! I'll be there in less than two minutes be ready." She hung up and opened her glove compartment where she had kept the source vanquishing spell Phoebe had created to remind her that they had finally vanquished the source. She was obviously very mistaken.

******

As she saw Piper pull up to P3 Phoebe let out a sigh of relief and hopped into her car. Her sister's eyes were redening she could hear it in her voice. She wanted to cry.

"Piper?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah?" Piper accelerated down the road. She froze the cars at an intersection and drove by them then unfroze them.

"Don't you think that's a little risky?"

"Do you really think I care?" She stepped harder on the gas and was now going 75 in a forty mile per hour speed limit zone. "We aren't losing another sister! I promise."

******

"Cole stop!" An energy ball flew towards Paige as she orbed away and back to the same spot so that the ball missed her.

'See Belthazar. I'm not even helping you now. Doesn't it feel good to be the hunter now?'

Cole smiled a little. "Very good."

Paige backed up. "Very good?"

"Oh yes very..." Cole came closer.

As she went to run for the stairs, Paige slipped falling on her wrist twisting it into an awkward position and hearing the bones in it snap.

******

"LEO!" Phoebe called. "LEO!"

Leo orbed into the back seat by Phoebe. "I'm not supposed to be here." He told them.

"What? Is this some sort of joke?" Piper ask talking to him from the rear view mirror. "Is this some stupid test?"

"I don't know but I'm supposed to let you three figure it out."

"Leo... you're not leaving!!" 


End file.
